What you do to me
by JennyPenny1014
Summary: Max and Fang have just seperated in the third book. They have just realised how much they mean to eachother and realise their mistake. A songfic. Enjoy!


**Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**

Fang POV

Iggy and Gazzy finally fell asleep. Gazzy cried himself to sleep, Iggy looked like he was on the verge of tears, and I am pretty sure that I was too. I know, I know, Mr. No Emotion looked like he was about to cry, but at least I have a good reason. I shouldn't have left Max. That was probably the stupidest thing that I have ever done. And then this song comes on. I was looking through some stuff on my computer to get me through my watch, and I was looking through some music and this just had to be on. Oh well. Ill listen to it, but I don't know how much more of it I can take. It makes me think of Max.

Max POV

Nudge, Angel, Ari and I were flying over the country to New York, a little distraught after Iggy, Gazzy and ...Fang... left us. I still can't believe that they would do that to us... to me... How could you Fang. What if something happens to you guys and I'm not there to help you? Why are you guys doing this to me?

_Don't worry Max_,_ they will be fine. No one is doing this to you Max. No one meant for you to be this upset. No one is trying to hurt you._

"_Thanks Ang_," I thought to myself. I quickly blocked her out after that. I know that she is trying to make me feel better, but it didn't really work. Uhh, how could you do that to me? Especially you Fang.

we settled down to make camp and I took watch. I wont be able to sleep anyway, so why not? All of the sudden, I hear the god forsaken song come on on Nudge's radio. Why did this song have to come on? 

**Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side**

you were supposed to be right there if I got lonely, or upset, or if I just wanted to talk to you. You are supposed to be my right hand man! Why aren't you hear. I need to hear your voice, I need that comfort. I need you...****

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Fang's POV

What you do to me, lets see, you make my heart skip a beat. That's what you do to me. No matter what you are wearing, brand new clothes, or the old rags from when we desperately need to go shopping. Your hair in the wind or its smell when you just come out of a shower. You do so much to me, and for me. I don't know how I will survive without you.

**Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good**

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
[ Hey There Delilah lyrics found on   
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

I don't know how much more in love I could fall in love with you, but I do know that it is possible. Not because I don't love with you with all of my heart, but I can't express my love to you, since you are not hear, and, well, because I never told you. Uh, I am such an idiot! I wrote a song for you about 3 weeks ago. Why didn't I show it to you? I have absolutely no idea. Idiot!****

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the sameAnd you're to blame

Max POV**  
**

You are probably thousands of miles away by now. I would walk to you. That is, if I knew where you were, if I knew if you wanted me back or not, if you even love me. I love you. Three simple words. The amazing Maximum Ride can't say those 3 simple words, yet, she can kick Eraser, School, Institute, and any regular person's butt. Uhh, I need a vacation, or Fang...

**  
Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you**

Fang and Max's POV

I subconsciously decided to sing the last chorus...****

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

I need you... now more than ever... I... love you. Good night.

_**Hey peoples, that was Hey There Delilah by The Plain White T's (which I do not own)**_

_**I also do now own any of the characters referred to in this fan fiction**_

_**my first ff and I am totally open to flaming. If you are going to flame don't just say "that was horrible you stink!" I mean you can say that, just tell me why so that I can improve. I will be really upset if you don't review at all. It tells me that you hated it and I want to know why you hated it, as I have said, so that I can improve.**_

_**I have a few more ideas, so if you like my style of writing, plz put me onto your alerts!**_

_**Thanx for reading!**_**  
**


End file.
